Wings
Wings est le second single des Little Mix issu de leur premier album intitulé DNA. Paroles (Little Mix): Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shh... Then they can walk on by (Jesy): My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah (Jade): Walk, walk on over there 'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah (Little Mix): Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is (Little Mix) : Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly 'Huh huh'... (Perrie) : I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no (Leigh-Anne) : Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is (Little Mix) : Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly (Little Mix) : I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking BOY'D You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking BOY'D (Little Mix) : Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings (Little Mix) : Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly (Little Mix) : And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to flyhttp://www.paroles-musique.com/paroles-Little_Mix-Wings-lyrics,p133535 Anecdote *Cette chanson a été utilisée dans la série musicale Glee, par une guest-star, Jessica Sanchez. Certifications à venir.... Classements *Jusqu'à la première place en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni. *Jusqu'à la dix-septième place en Nouvelle-Zélande. Références à venir.... Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Clip officiel [[Fichier:Little Mix - Wings, at The Teen Awards|thumb|right|270px|"Live" aux Radio 1's Teen Awards 2012]] thumb|left|270px|Performance par Glee ---- Catégorie:Musique